10 Years Later
by MassieKur.x
Summary: Break-ups, make-ups, finding out who your baby daddy is... Exciting... R&R Pairings: MassiexCam; AliciaxKemp; ClairexJosh; LaynexDerrick; LaynexChris; KianaxTony; BreAnaxJohnny.
1. Chapter 1

**Authers Note: I do not own the Clique. R & R.**

Massie Fisher's Estate

Friday, August 11

7:08 a.m.

"Bye Sweetie" Massie called out as she walked out of her new estate. "Love you baby!" Cam said to her before she went to her job as editor of Vogue magazine. Cam ran up the stairs, two at a time. He was going upstairs to get ready for soccer practice. He turned on the radio and cranked up the heat on the shower. Cam was very weird about taking showers before he went somewhere. No matter how sweaty he was going to get, he wanted to be clean before he got there. Cam was a pro soccer player. He played for the Olympics mostly. The rest if the year he spent practicing with his best friends since middle school. Oh that brought him back to old times. _After Massie and Derrick broke up in seventh grade he asked Massie out. They have been in love ever since. Derrick had been in love with Massie ever since. He just hated to admit. Massie knew that just like everybody else. She no longer spent her days Derrick crushing. She spent her days Cam loving._ After Cam took a shower he packed up his bag and left the house.

Vogue Headquarters

Massie's Office

Friday, August 11

8: 49 a.m.

"Okay babe, I really have to go now, yeah the other editors are flying in today. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Massie hung up her fuzzy purple office phone. Massie looked at the picture of Cam and her on her desk. They had the picture professionally taken. Of course. They were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Massie wanted kids. Ever since her best friends, Alicia and Claire had kids of their own. Massie loved those kids to death. She wanted her own to love. Alicia had married Kemp Hurley and Claire married of course Josh Hotz. Alicia was jealous for a couple of days and realized Kemp was the only man she could ever love. They had been married for 6 months now. Alicia had known about the baby before she married Kemp. The only problem was that Kemp was not Alicia's daughter, Nadia's father. Nadia's father was some guy Alicia had met in Spain. What can she say they fell in love at the bar. It was her one night stand. He left Alicia after he found out. Kemp doesn't even know that is not his baby, Alicia had never told him. Or anyone else besides the pretty committee for that matter. That didn't matter to her. She loved Kemp now. Then for Claire, married Josh before she left for college. They fell in love at Massie's final bash. They danced all night long. They both went to the same college for 4 years. They are still madly in love with each other and decided to have a baby. Claire and Josh's son's name was Junior. Just Junior. They both loved the name. They are currently trying to get their second child. While Massie still had none. Kristen and Dylan had left TPC awhile ago. They left in tenth grade. Nobody knows why. Rumor has it that they went to work for Dylan's mom. She now as a show for Wyoming that no one watches anymore. A knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Mrs. Block the other editors are here!" "Be right there." Massie called. Massie grabbed her sketch books shut and locked her door and left.

The Ritz Carlton Hotel

Friday, August 11

8: 15 p.m.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Block. Your table is right this way." When Massie got there Cam, Alicia, Kemp, Josh, Derrick, Layne and Claire were already there. "Sorry I'm late." Massie said. "Got tied up at work." Massie shrugged. Massie had let Layne in the PC after she got a permanent make over and started dating Derrick. Derrick had liked her ever since Massie kept shutting him down. They all sat, ate and had a great time at their Friday night dinners, which they had been doing ever since ninth grade.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie Fisher's Estate

Bedroom

Saturday, August 12

10: 45 a.m.

"Cammy wake up." Massie said playfully. "I'm up. I'm up." Cam had always hated mornings. Massie still felt drunk from last night. They decided that they both wanted to have a child so last night they made their decision and went ahead and did it. Massie snuck out early this morning to go buy pregnancy test. The PC came with her of course because Layne had to buy one too. Only Derrick had done it just to make Massie jealous as usual. They both came up… pregnant. They were so happy the PC decided to go out for lunch at the CC.

Country Club

Massie's Private Party Room

Saturday, August 12

1: 51 p.m.

"Yeah and I was like Puh-lease that is so 1 month ago." Massie said unable to keep her laughter contained. "Italy is so out of style." Alicia said wiping the tears out of her eyes. All of a sudden, everyone got so serious. "So Massie pick two boys and two girls names." Layne said. "Okay for the girls, Amanda and Abby and for the boys, Chase and Ryan." Massie said matter of factly. "Now Layne you name two boys names and two girls names." Layne named hers. They decided to go baby shopping.

Derrick's House

Basement

Saturday, August 12

4: 36 p.m.

"So Derrick are you excited about having kids of your own?" Cam said. Derrick's jaw dropped as he turned to face Cam. "What kids?" "Oh Layne hasn't told you?" _Woops! _"Uhhh NO." Derrick slammed the door as he stomped out of the room. Josh and Kemp stared at him. They were confused. "You guys didn't know either did you?" They both nodded no. "Aww man! Massie is going to kill me. Cam shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie Fisher's Estate

Kitchen

Saturday, August 12

5: 03 p.m.

Derrick banged on the door. Massie opened the door with a scared look on her face. "Sorry." Derrick said. "S'Okay." Massie I need to talk to you." Derrick said worriedly. "Yeah of course." She invited him inside. "You knew Layne was pregnant?" "Yes, yes I did." Massie replied. "Well I didn't want to get her pregnant. It was you that I wanted to get pregnant." Massie shrieked. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!" "I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Then as if it was timed Cam walked in the door. "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU PERVERT!" Then Cam punched Derrick in the face. That is the last thing Derrick could remember. He heard the Ambulance sirens and then he konked out again.

Westchester Hospital

Room 107

Sunday, August 13

8: 13 a.m.

The first think Derrick saw when he woke up was hot girls every where. Kiana, Alicia's cousin, BreAna, Massie's cousin, Alicia, Massie and Layne. Then he saw all of his best friends. It didn't look like any of them were there to be sorry for his pain. They all looked mad. Serious. Holding… legal documents. "Derrick Harrington, I am suing you for 3,000,000, you broke my mom's vase. "What?" Derrick shouted. "Yes I am very real." "Cough it up Harrington, or I'll knock out your other eye." "What now I only have one eye?" Everyone nodded. "The other one is made of plastic, you couldn't even afford a glass eye." On that note they all walked out. "Oh yeah, Derrick it's over." Layne said before walking out of the room. "and your not my baby's daddy. Chris is."

The Country Club

Monday, August 14

9: 01 a.m.

The Pretty Committee thought hard about the decision they made. They decided to invite Kiana and BreAna to join the PC with them. "So will you guys join.?" "Of Course." They said at the same time.

**So the pretty committee now included: Massie, Alicia, Layne, Kiana and BreAna. The Boys included: Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp, Tony and Johnny.(soon to come.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiana and BreAna's Estate

Tuesday, August 14

"So did you guys need something, like drinks or something?" "Uhh yeah." "Water is fine." They came back with waters with a platter of fruit that their maid had prepared that morning. "We have some boys that we would like you to meet." "Hey Tony, Johnny get in here." The two hottest boys they had ever seen walked in the door. "Johnny is for BreAna and Tony is for Kiana." "Enjoy." Then they left. "Soooo, well isn't this a little awkward." "Uh yeah, it kind of." "So BreAna, Kiana do you guys want to get some breakfast." Johnny asked. "Sure" the girls replied and they left.

Waffle House

Tuesday, August 14

9: 43 a.m.

On the news, Kristen and Dylan's pictures were on the TV… UNDER A WANTED SIGN. OMG! They were found stealing drugs and Beer. They were on the run. Call 1-800-432-2-5499! "So Johnny, you wanna hook up tonight?" Massie said coyly. This was her plan all along. She wanted to plant Johnny firmly under BreAna's pedicured feet and then RIP him out from underneath her. She had always been sneaky like that. Alicia was going to do the same thing to Kiana. But what they didn't know was that BreAna and Kiana found out and they were actually planning on backstabbing them too. That is exactly what took BreAna and Kiana out of the PC. Gone, Done forever. Just like Derrick.

Claire and Josh's Estate

Wednesday, August 15

11: 17 p.m.

They had planned on having 6 kids. That was their plan. They were working on Number 2 right now. Junior would love having a little sister or brother. So they continued the kid making process. That night. In the morning, Claire went out to buy a pregnancy test. She then found out she was having… Quince. "What!" Claire passed out after reading this. She woke up in her own bed with Josh looking at her. You could tell that fear was built up in his eyes. "Claire bear, are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." Claire replied. "But your not going to be when I tell you this!" "OH NO Junior didn't get into my magazines did he?" Claire yelled "WHAT MAGAZINES?" "Oh my… Trucker Magazines." He stuttered. "No… Josh we are having five kids… FIVE!" Then it was Josh who fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Westchester Hospital

Room 855

Wednesday, August 15

6: 58 p.m.

"Josh, I am so happy you are ok." Claire said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Josh said. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"What, baby are you okay?" Claire said.

"My back hurts really bad, Hold me Claire Bear."

"Okay I will." That is exactly what she did for the next six hours. Claire must have been dreaming. _Junior, who is two, was screaming along with the other 5 children she had. Josh was still laying on the couch recovering from his back problems. He was yelling for her to go get him an ice pack. Okay so three kids wanted bottles, Junior wanted a cup of juice, the other two wanted some baby food. Or was it the other way around? _Claire woke up breathing heavy. She had tears in her eyes. "Claire are you ok?" Josh was in therapy, it couldn't be him. She turned around to see… Derrick. "Listen Derrick, you have to go." "If Massie catches me with you I'm dead." Derrick grabbed Claire, started kissing her and wouldn't let go. Then next thing Claire knew Derrick was on the ground and Josh and her were in the back of a police car. They were on they're way downtown.

Westchester Prison

Saturday, August 18

11: 46 a.m.

"Claire, Josh you made bail, Grab your clothes." "Yes." Josh and Claire made bail. They walked around the corner expecting to see their parents when she saw TPC and the boys. "Which one of you guys paid." I will totally pay you back." "No problem." Massie said.

Massie Fisher's Estate

Saturday, August


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the stuff. I got plenty of suggestions, advice and great comments. I am going to try and update everyday that I can. My sister helps me write so she will be here to help me tomorrow. I'm not adding anymore chapters until I get more reviews. **


End file.
